The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has developed an architecture for machine-type communication (MTC). The 3GPP architecture for MTC may include a number of entities, including MTC Wireless Transmit/Receive Units (MTC WTRUs), such as MTC User Equipment (MTC UE), MTC Inter-Working Function (MTC-IWF), a Services Capability Server (SCS), and an Application Server (AS). An MTC WTRU may communicate with other MTC WTRUs or with SCS(s) via a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) and may host one or more MTC WTRU applications. The SCS may connect to the 3GPP network to communicate with WIC WTRU applications and MTC-IWF(s) or a Short Message Service—Service Center (SMS-SC) for device triggering. The AS may interface with SCS(s), a Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN), or a Packet Data Network Gateway (P-GW) and may host one or more AS MTC applications that interact with SCSs, WTRU MTC applications, and other AS MTC applications.